romantic_siblingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING PHILIA SHIPPING BETWEEN TEENS. Chapter 6 of the Manga " When You Do Your Best, I Want to Root For You " ( Scroll down for Omake ( Extra ) 6.5 " If the Pair Became a Trio " ) Previously Just as Ritsu let it be known to his male schoolmates that he has a 'girlfriend', Uta, in turn, has let it be known to her girl schoolmates that she has a 'boyfriend'. Knowing this, this explains to the schoolmates why the two 'lovers' do not spend a lot of time after school with their school friends anymore. Both are now eager to meet up after school to spend time together out in public, the place where they agreed that they can present themselves for all to see as 'lovers'. It's like a date every time after school ! However, the two lovers are tailed by two 'double agents' to see for themselves if Uta is really on the level about having a boyfriend. She indeed does, and he saves her from a nasty fall at the steps of the Game Center, where they had agreed to go on this particular date. Chapter Overview Uta and Ritsu love to go on dates to the Game Center after school. They are gradually becoming known as 'that cute couple who are avid gamers'. However, today's date has a 'party crasher' in the form of Ami Houjou, who is determined to scout and capture Ritsu as her boyfriend. She is all over him while Uta gets drinks from the vending machine, so much so that Uta challenges Ami to a knock-down, drag-out video game contest over who will hang with Ritsu. Ami is actually the slightly stronger gamer, but it is Uta who wins in a come from behind victory, this accomplish with special sibling 'sixth sense' encouragement from Ritsu. Ami is devastated, but not for long. She perks up and uses this encounter to attempt to befriend Uta, and this is accomplished. Ami is able to set up a private circle of friends on social media consisting of herself, Ritsu, and Uta ! This Chapter's Story " A Cafe au Lait for Onii-chan, and a Milk Tea for me! " Uta is standing in front of the vending machine at the Game Center, thinking to herself that the two of them have been dating and going out a lot lately. Mostly going to the Game Center after both are done with school. With her arms full with the drinks, and a happy expression on her face, Uta walks back to where Ritsu was, and turning the corner, gets the shock of her life ! Ritsu is being passionately embraced by Ami ! " It's been a while ! I'm so glad to see you . . . . . !!!! " , utters Ami, hugging Ritsu with all her might. " Who is that girl . . . . . ??? ", stammers Uta. " It's a misunderstanding . . . . . ?!?!? ", Ritsu barely squeaks out. Ritsu composes himself, and introduces Uta to Ami as his 'girlfriend'. Ami introduces herself as a girl that goes to the same high school as Ritsu. Ami came here with her girl companions ( all gyaru girls like herself Chapter 1) to take selfies in the photo vending machines. But since Ritsu is here, she passionately pleads with him to play a video game with her ! She lays it on thick as she exclaims that everyone else just wants to shoot-the-bull with her, but only Ritsu will take her seriously and play video games with her. With Ami clasping her dainty hands around Ritsu's left hand, Uta grabs him and wraps her arms around his right arm. Quite a quandary ! Next, Uta 'ups the ante' by challenging Ami to play a game with her first, before she even thinks of playing with Ritsu ! The gauntlet is thrown down, with the challenge acknowledged and accepted by Ami. Let the gladiatorial games begin !!! Both girls are at interconnected video game arcade machines set up for the game PomPom. " Ready . . . . . . Fight " , is emblazoned across the screens of both machines. Hands, fingers, joysticks and buttons are so fast that everything seems to be in a blur. It's mortal kombat to the death ! After a while, Uta slowly but surly begins to weaken. Ritsu, who is only a spectator in the audience gathered around the two arcade machines, sees that Uta is slowly being overpowered. At this rate, she'll lose ! Ritsu works his way up to behind Uta, and placing his hands on her shoulders like a set of jumper cables, infuses the power of the Sixth Sense, found only in blood-related siblings and twins, with that now being injected into Uta. " DO YOUR BEST !!! " Raw energy like lighting bolts are transmitted to her and unleashed throughout her soul ! In a flash of dexterity, Uta commands the two video game machines to up the skill level of the games to highest game level, max speed, and max difficulty ! ''It is now Ami who is gradually being worn down. Soon, it's all over. 'To the victor go the spoils' ! Crushed and defeated, Ami is down on the floor on her hands and knees, with an unsightly frown on her pretty face. But she suddenly pops up and takes both of Uta's hands into her own hands, and boldly declares that she wants to be a friend of Uta, too ! In a flash, both girls have their iphones out and are exchanging profile info and social media with one another. Friendly conversation then ensues. Ami points out that Uta and Ritsu look alike ( Duh! ) ! And their gamer playstyle is almost identical ! So similar, that if she did not know better, she would swear that the two of them are ''siblings, ''and not the boyfriend and girlfriend that she was lead to believe ! Uta and Ritsu look like they were struck by lightening, but say nothing. In an honest friendship gesture, Ami steps forward to hug and embrace Uta. A silent thought runs through her mind---Uta has the same smell as Ritsu---dreamy, provocative, sweet, and clean ! Ami then leaves with a big 'Bye, Bye' ! Uta is quite perplexed, and Ritsu wonders if Ami has 'found out' about the two of them ? That night, text messages come in on the siblings iphones. Ami has set up a social media site to make the three of them into a private, intimate circle of friends ! Omake Omake ( Extra ) 6.5 : ''What if the Pair Became a Trio ? At school, Ami is talking to one of her gyaru girlfriends. The conversation and experience that Ami is describing is perceived by the girlfriend to be some sort of sexual experience. However, Ami is merely describing her encounter with Uta and Ritsu at the Game Center, and when she had the video game battle with Uta there. Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments Nil Pedro / 6 weeks ago / 1 like I get the author wanted their little sibling thing to be exposed . . . . but really ? by smell ? wtf ? lol !!! Candy Katori DuyAnh / 6 weeks ago They use the same shampoo and body wash.....so .....same smell! Carlos Cordova McCoy / 44 weeks ago / 3 likes Damn ! Now I don't think they're not related, since that Ami .... said they look alike. That sucks, I really wanted them to not be related. Because I'm not interested in incest, but this manga is so good, I can't bring myself to drop it. Tshídíso Jádén / 43 weeks ago Lol...you just took the words right out of my mouth. If that b*tch hadn't confirmed it, I was hoping they weren't siblings but now...damn...I hate this development but I love it too, I have a feeling it's not gonna end well though. Anas El Baroune / 43 weeks ago / 1 like Tshídíso Jádén----She did not confirm anything---she said only the same play style and the same smell is natural---since they live together. Ethan Steel / 29 weeks ago / 1 like If they weren't actually related it'd just ruin the manga. Cruzhren Laens Empty / 1 year ago / 3 likes This is the moment I anticipated most. Ami is best girl. Rin-Mi Kun / 1 year ago / 6 likes The best girl who will fix or mess things up. �� Kevin Thomas / 1 year ago / 6 likes For a moment there, I thought Ami was a girl that honestly wanted to play video games with people. She just had to go and show off her sharp intuition. She knows, and she is petty. Why you she made a group chat, huh? Tobi Uchiha / 1 year ago / 5 likes Never underestimate the 6th sense of a girl in love 3> Andrew Bk Captain / 26 weeks ago How could you not know what your getting into ? I mean to think they are not related is equal to not reading the title ! Well I know its too late for you---either way your stuck in the same loop---but that quest for Ritsu came as a surprise after 6 chapters. Omake ( Extra ) Comments Shuuri Shuu / 14 weeks ago Look's like you haven't seen what Gamers do yet !!! Category:Chapter Stories and Info